Elena und Katherine
Die Beziehung von Elena Gilbert und Katherine Pierce basiert auf deren beider Liebe zu Stefan und Damon Salvatore und deren unheimliche Ähnlichkeit, es stellte sich später heraus, dass Elena der Doppelgänger von Katherine ist. Von Fans werden sie "Katlena" genannt. Frühere Geschichte Elena Gilbert wurde von Grayson und Miranda Gilbert adoptiert. Ihre biologische Mutter ist Isobel Flemming, die von Katherine abstammt, und ihr biologischer Vater ist John Gilbert, der jüngere Bruder von Grayson Gilbert. Elena sieht genau wie Katherine aus, da sie die Doppelgängerin von ihr ist, genau wie Katherine von Tatia. Elena hat durch die Ähnlichkeit zu Katherine die Flammen zwischen den Salvatore Brüdern wieder entfacht. Katherine und Elena sind Doppelgänger, diese sind sehr selten und haben das Vorurteil von "Guter und böser Zwilling". Die Doppelgänger sind sehr wichtig in der mystischen Welt der Vampire und Werwölfe, da Klaus einen Fluch namens "Sonne und Mond Fluch" erfand. Der Mondstein ist wichtig um die Werwolf Fähigkeiten zu erschließen und der Petrova Doppelgänger war nötig um den Fluch durchzuführen. Er setzte zwei Spezies, die Vampire und die Werwölfe, darauf an um bessere Chancen zu haben, denn einer der beiden Spezies wird ihn schon zu seinem Doppelgänger führen. Staffel Eins Stefan rettete Elena nach dem Autounfall auf der Wickery Bridge. Er war davon geschockt, dass sie so aussah wie Katherine, eine Vampirin, in die er sich 1864 verliebte, er ging nach Mystic Falls um Forschungen zu machen, gefolgt von seinem Bruder Damon Salvatore. Stefan begann eine romantische Beziehung mit Elena, doch diese wurde misstrauisch und forderte die Wahrheit. Er erzählte ihr, dass er ein Vampir sei und das er Katherine von 1864 kannte. Sie war ein Vampir, die ihn und seinen Bruder Damon in einen Vampir verwandelte. Damon verriet seine Absichten, wieso er nach Mystic Falls zurück gekehrt war, er wollte Katheine aus der Gruft herausholen. Er wurde aber von Emily gestoppt. Stefan entschied von Mystic Falls weg zu gehen, worüber Elena geschockt war. Sie gestand ihm ihre Liebe, doch Elena fand Katherines Bild in Stefans Zimmer. Sie war so geschockt davon, dass sie das Zimmer verließ, ohne ihre Halskette mit Eisenkraut. Elena wurde von einem Vampir namens Noah angegriffen, der kannte auch Katherine und erzählte Damon und Stefan, dass man für die Befreiung von Katherine das Grimoire von Emily braucht, danach töteten sie ihn. Elena half Stefan und sie fanden das Buch vor Damon und wollten es vor ihm geheim halten, der drohte aber mit der Verwandlung von Elena in einen Vampir und Stefan gab ihm das Buch. Mit der Hilfe von Bonnie und ihrer Großmutter Sheila Bennett öffneten sie die Gruft, doch Damon konnte sie nicht finden. Elena gab ihm eine tröstende Umarmung und er fand später heraus, dass Katherine nie in der Gruft gewesen war und sich nie um ihn gekümmert hatte. Isobel Flemming kam nach Mystic Falls zurück um das Gerät für Katherine zu bekommen. Sie zwang Elena es sich von Damon zu holen, wohl wissend, dass Damon Elena liebte. Während der Gründertags Parade organisierten die Gruftvampire einen Angriff auf die Gründerfamilien. Katherines Plan, die Vampire zu vernichten war erfolgreich dank John Gilbert. Sie selbst kam zurück in die Stadt und tat so als wäre sie Elena. Sie küsste Damon, der auch dachte sie wäre Elena, bis Jenna sie unterbrach und sie in das Gilbert Haus hereinbat. Sie täuschte auch John, bis sie seinen Ring abschnitt und ein Messer in den Bauch rammte. Elena kam gerade als es passierte. Staffel Zwei Die Rückkehr: Elena kam nach Hause und fand den blutenden John vor. Sie kam auf ihn zu und rief den Notarzt an. John flüsterte: "Hinter dir." denn er sah Katherine, die war aber schon weg, als Elena sich umdrehte. Katherine rannte durch das ganze Haus, aber so, dass Elena sie nicht zu Gesicht bekam. Katherine gibt sich oft als Elena aus, so auch bei der Feier zu Ehren des Bürgermesiters Lockwood. Sie trifft als Erstes auf Bonnie, die sie, bis sie sie anfässt glaubt es sei Elena. Als Katherine sie angreifen will und ihre Zaubersprüche nichts wirken macht sie die Tür mit ihren Kräften auf, wo dann Stefan steht. Mit diesem spricht sie dann, auch über die alten Zeiten. Als er nichts von ihr will stieß sie ihm einen Kerzenhalter in den Bauch und verschwindet. Böser Mond: In der Duke University findet Elena heraus, dass Katherines Geburtsname Katerina Petrova ist. Als sie in die USA kam änderte sie ihren Namen. Damon gab ihr außerdem ein Buch in dem noch mehr Informationen über Katherine sind. thumb|200px|left Katerina: Elena und Caroline gehen im Wald längs und Elena verlangt von Caroline, dass sie den anderen sagt, dass sie sich nicht gut gefühlt hatte und, dass sie nach Hause gegangen war. Caroline sagt, dass sie eine schlechte Lügnerin ist und, dass Stefan sie sofort durchschauen wird, doch Elena spielt die "Freundinnen-Karte" aus, also stimmt Caroline zu. Sie gehen runter zur Gruft, wo Katherine ist. Caroline fragt, ob sie sich wirklich sicher ist, dass sie das machen will. Und Elena sagt, dass sie Katherine die Einzige ist, die die Warheit über Klaus kennt. Caroline macht dann die Tür zur Gruft auf und Elena sagt, dass sie das ab jetzt alleine schafft und sie gehen kann, doch Caroline bleibt erstmal da und Katherine kommt raus und sagt: "Hallo Elena. Willst du mir dabei zusehen, wie ich vertrockne?" und dann zu Caroline: "Auf wiedersehen Caroline". Elena sagt, dass es okay ist und Caroline geht dann. 200px|thumb Elena beginnt mit Katherine zu reden und sagt, dass sie alles über Klaus wissen will. Elena holt dann Katherines Familienbuch heraus und konfrontiert Katherine damit, dass der Stammbaum bei ihr endet, es aber nicht sein kann. Katherine sagt daraufhin nur, dass Elena sie nicht mit ein paar Familienerbstücken rumkriegen kann, daraufhin holt Elena eine Flasche mit Blut aus ihrer Tasche. Katherine setzt sich daraufhin hin und auch Elena geht in die Hocke und gibt Katherine ein bisschen Blut in den Becher, den sie gleich hinunterstürzt und zu Elena sagt, dass die das Petrova-Feuer besizt. Elena schenkt Katherine noch ein bisschen Blut ein und sie fängt an zu erzählen. Sie erzählt, dass sie Klaus, einen Edelmann, 1492 in England begegnet war, nachdem sie von zu Hause wegen ihrer Affären verstoßen worden war. Am Anfang hielt sie ihn für charmant, doch dann fand sie heraus, was er wirklich war und was er wollte und sie rannte weg. thumb|left|200px Elena fragt Katherine, was Klaus eigentlich wollte, Katherine sagt ihr, dass es genau das gleiche ist, was er auch von Elena will. Er will den Fluch brechen, indem er den Petrova-Doppelgänger opfert. Katherine sagt ihr, auch noch, dass Klaus jeden einzelnen Tropfen Blut aus ihrem Körper saugen wollte, woraufhin Elena Angst bekommt. thumb|200pxElena fragt Katherine, was Klaus mit dem Petrova-Stammbaum zu tun hat, Katherine sagt, dass es wirklich öde ist, aber der Fluch wurde an das Blut des Petrova-Doppelgängers gebunden. Der Doppelgänger wurde erschaffen, damit man den Fluch auch irgendwann wieder aufheben kann. Elena fragt Katherine: "Also bist du weg gelaufen, bevor er dich umgebracht hat.", Katherine sagt daraufhin: "Ungefähr so" thumb|left|200px Elena erfährt von Katherine, wie sie zu einem Vampir geworden ist und fragt sie daraufhin: "Du hast Selbstmord begangen?". Woraufhin Katherine ihr erklärt, dass sie als Vampir nutzlos für Klaus war, denn man braucht um den Fluch zu brechen einen menschlichen Doppelgänger. Doch Elena stellt fest, dass das Katherine nicht viel genüzt hat, weil sie jetzt schon die ganze Zeit auf der Flucht ist. Katherine meint, dass sie Klaus Rache unterschätzt hat, es aber besser ist aus einem Koffer zu leben, anstatt sein Blut für irgeneinen Stein zu vergießen. Elena zweifelt und das merkt auch Katherine, sie stellt fest, dass Elena nicht sterben will und bietet ihr ihr Blut an, doch Elena nimmt das nicht an. Katherine sagt ihr, dass sie sich anders entschieden hatte. 200px|thumb Elena ist von Katherines Handeln schockiert nachdem sie ihr erzählt hatte, wie sie dann noch das Blut der alten Frau getrunken hatte und Rose und Trevor nur ausgenutzt hatte und sagt ihr, dass Rose und Trevor wegen ihr die letzten 500 Jahre auf der Flucht waren und, dass Trevor wegen ihr eben gerade getötet wurde. Katherine sagt daraufhin nur, dass sie nicht gedacht hätte, dass Trevor so lange durchhält. Elena merkt, dass es Katherine total egal ist und spricht sie darauf an, doch Katherine sagt nur, dass sie selber darauf achten muss, wo sie bleibt "und wenn du schlau bist machst du das auch". Dann dreht sich Katherine ein bisschen weg und blättert in ihrem Familienbuch. thumb|left|200px Elena fragt Katherine, was von ihrer Geschichte jetzt wahr ist und Katherine sagt ihr, dass alles wahr ist und sie keinen Grund hat sie anzulügen. Sie hat keinen Grund irgendwas zu tun, sie kann nur lesen und verrotten. Elena beginnt alles zu begreifen, sie merkt, dass Katherine sie opfern wollte. Katherine stimmt ihr zu und sagt, dass sie gedacht hatte Klaus wollte vielleicht einen Deal eingehen. Elena setzt alles zusammen und merkt, dass sie sie opfern wollte, Tyler Lockwood, den Werwolf, Caroline, den Vampir und Bonnie, die Hexe. Und Katherine sagt wieder "besser sterbt ihr, als ich." und verschwindet wieder in der Gruft. 200px|thumb Elena steht vor der Gruft und packt ihre Sachen zusammen, weil Katherine verschwunden ist. Stefan kommt und fragt sie, was sie dort macht. Elena antwortet nicht und denkt, dass Caroline sie verraten hatte, Stefan klärt sie auf und sagt, dass er es alleine herausgefunden hatte. Stefan sagt, dass Elena Katherine nicht glauben soll, weil sie eine Lügnerin ist. Elena zweifelt und sagt, dass sie vielleicht doch die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Stefan meint, dass sie sich zu viele Sorgen macht und, dass er sie beschüzt. Elena sagt, dass dies genau das Problem ist. Weil er beim Versuch sterben wird. Katherine kommt wieder und sagt, dass sie den besten Teil noch garnicht erzählt hat. thumb|left|200px Katherine sagt Elena, dass Klaus ihre ganze Familie getötet hatte, jeden den sie geliebt hatte. Sie erzählt Elena, dass Klaus das auch bei ihr machen wird. Stefan sagt, dass sie nicht auf Katherine hören soll. Doch Katherine sagt, dass Stefan der ewige Beschützer ist, doch auch er einsehen muss, dass Elena verloren ist und, dass sie nichts machen können. Dann zeigt Katherine ihnen den Mondstein und sagt, dass das helfen könnte. Stefan sagt, dass er thumbjetzt ihren Plan durchschaut hat, dass sie alles von A-Z geplant hatte und sich jetzt mit dem Mondstein die Freiheit erkaufen will. Katherine sagt, dass sie garnichts erfunden hat. Stefan beleidigt Katherine dann als "psychophatische, herrschsüchtige Schlampe". Katherine sagt jedoch, dass Stefan falsch liegt, denn da kein Vampir in die Gruft gehen will sie die "sicherste psychpathen Schlampe in der Stadt" ist. Katherine geht weg und Stefan dreht sich zu Elena um, die sehr ängstlich guckt. Als Elena nach Hause zurück kehrte sagte sie, dass sie nicht Angst um sich selbst hat, aber um die, die sie liebt. Sie hat Schuldgefühle und denkt, dass alle die um sie herum wegen ihr getötet werden. In der Folge "Der Hausgast" legt sie noch mal Stefan und Damon herein, da Elena bei Stefan übernachtet hatte wussten sie nicht wer, wer war. Später kommt Katherine gerade in Damons Zimmer als diese sich küssen. Damon wurde von einem Wehrwolf gebissen und sie gibt ihm ein Mittel zur Heilung. Gerade als sie gehen will dreht sie sich noch mal um und sagt: "Es ist okay beide zu lieben. Hab ich auch." Staffel Drei In der Folge "Die Homecoming-Party" gab sich Katherine als Elena aus um den Plan zu vollenden, Niklaus zu töten. (Er war trotzdem nicht erfolgreich) Am Anfang hatte Elena nur Gefühle zu Stefan, genau wie Katherine. Katherine mochte es mit Damon Spaß zu haben und auch Elena hatte Damon in der Folge 19 der 3. Staffel geküsst. Die Geschichte von 1864 scheint sich mit Elena zu wiederholen. Staffel Vier In Wir drehen alle mal durch erscheint Katherine Elena als Halluzination, die sie mit den Worten "Hast du mich vermisst? Wie wär's mit einem kleinen Gespräch" begrüßt. Sie konfrontiert Elena mit deren Mord an Connor und fragt, wie Stefan wohl darüber denkt. Katherine behauptet, Elena wäre nun wie sie, oder gar schlimmer. Als Elena dies abstreitet, antwortet Katherine, sie sei Elena gewesen, bevor diese überhaupt existierte und als Stefan ihr wahres Ich kennenlernte, habe er sie gehasst. In Hinunter in den Kaninchenbau taucht Katherina das zweite Mal in dieser Staffel auf. Elena ist in den Höhlen auf der Suche nach dem Heilmittel, während Stefan sich um Damon kümmert. Katherine setzt Elena außer Gefecht und hat sich mal wieder als Elena verkleidet. Sie findet Jeremy und die tödlich verwundete Bonnie. Die beiden denken zuerst, sie sei Elena. Da sie keine Zeit verlieren will, packt sie Jeremy und gibt gewaltsam sein Blut Silas, der Jeremy dann tötet. Katherine verschwindet mit dem Heilmittel über alle Berge und als Elena wieder zu sich kommt, ist es schon zu spät. In American Gothic haben sich Rebekah und Elena zu einem Team auf der Suche nach dem Heilmittel bzw. Katherine, die das Heilmittel hat, gebildet. Sie finden sie schließlich in Pennsylvania. Die drei sitzen dann zusammen in einem Diner und fragen sie nach dem Heilmittel, mit dem Katherine ihre Freiheit von Klaus erlangen will. Als Katherine bemerkt, dass Elenas Schalter umgelegt ist, provoziert sie sie darauf - wahrscheinlich um von sich selbst abzulenken. Durch Katherine's Handy erfahren Rebekah und Elena, dass Katherine sich um 14:00 Uhr mit einem gewissen "em" treffen wird. Elena beschließt, dass sie sich zum allerersten Mal als Katherine ausgeben wird, um diesen "em" zu treffen. Elena schminkt sich stärker als sonst und zieht sich Katherine's Lederjacke, ihre High Heels und ihren ganzen Schmuck außer dem Tageslichtarmband an. Mit Rebekah übt sie ein wenig ihre Katherine-Imitation und macht sich gleichzeitig mit ihr über Katherine lustig. Katherine schafft es später aus Rebekah's Fängen zu entfliehen und taucht bei Elena und Elijah alias "em" auf. Er hat anhand des Tageslichtrings von Elena herausgefunden, dass sie nicht Katherine war, und auch erfahren, dass Elena ihren Schalter umgelegt hat, weil Katherine Jeremy getötet hat. Katherine bricht kurzerhand Elenas Genick und meint leichtfertig zu dem geschockten Elijah: "Tut mir leid, ich wurde aufgehalten." In She's Come Undone versuchen Damon und Stefan es auf die gewalttätige Methode, Elena's Menschlichkeit zurückzuholen. Doch Elena weiß, da die beiden sie lieben, würden sie dabei nie die Grenze überschreiten. Sie wollen ihr nicht wehtun. Die Jungs beschließen Katherine zu Rate zu ziehen, da sie Elena hasst und es genießen würde, ihr Schmerzen zuzufügen. Sie geht dabei auch hart ran und steckt ihr die Hand in die Brust, um nach ihrem Herzen zu greifen. Dann will sie von Elena wissen, was diese zu Elijah gesagt hat, dass er sich von ihr abgewendet hat. Katherine offenbart ihr, dass sie im Gegensatz zu Elena nicht ihre Menschlichkeit abgeschaltet hat, sondern damit klarkommt. Dann schließt sie Elena wieder in das Käfigdings, aber sie lässt den Riegel offen, sodass Elena fliehen kann, weil Katherine es amüsant findet. Elena schaltet ihre Menschlichkeit schließlich später wieder an, aber die aufgehäufte Schuld überwältigt sie. Stefan hilft ihr, es durchzuhalten und fordert sie auf, sich auf irgendein starkes Gefühl zu konzentrieren, für das es ihr wert ist zu leben und durchzuhalten. Später erzählt Elena den Salvatore-Brüdern, dass sie sich auf ihren Hass auf Katherine konzentriert hat. Ihretwegen wurde Elena alles Glück im Leben genommen. Sie gibt ihr an allem die Schuld und ist wild entschlossen, sie zu töten. In The Walking Dead ist Katherine mit Bonnie in den unterirdischen Höhlen. Bonnie hat Katherine versprochen, dass sie ihr absolute waffenresistente Unsterblichkeit wie die von Silas gibt. Bonnie und Katherine sind durch einen Zauber vorrübergehend miteinander verbunden worden. Ihren Deal halten die beiden geheim. Elena lockt Katherine von Bonnie weg und stößt ihr einen Pfahl in den Bauch. "Hallo Katherine.", begrüßt sie sie. Sie schubst Katherine in eine Art Keller mit Gasrohren und verbrennt ihre Wange daran. "Auf Wiedersehen, Katherine.", verabschiedet sich Elena und will den Pflock in Katherines Herz stoßen, doch Stefan hält Elena auf, um Bonnie zu retten, die sich während der gesamten Prodezur vor Schmerz auf dem Boden gekrümmt hat. Katherine verschwindet, nachdem sie sich bei Stefan bedankt und noch einen spöttischen Spruch von sich gegeben hat. In Graduation verlangt Katherine ihre Silas-Unsterblichkeit, doch Bonnie verweigert sie ihr. Später bemächtigt sie sich Elenas und macht sie in den Schulfluren fertig, da sie einen schlechten Tag hatte. Sie gibt zu, dass sie gerne ein Leben gehabt hätte und Elena dafür hasst, dass sie eines bekommen hat im Gegensatz zu Katherine. Sie tragen einen epischen Kampf aus. Katherine meint, dass Elena alles hat, aber nicht weil sie ein gutes kleines Mädchen ist, das Glück verdient, sondern weil sie Katherines Glück gestohlen hat. "Ich hab dein Glück geraubt?! Du hast meinen Bruder umgebracht!", schreit Elena sie an und wirft sie zu Boden. Dann liegt Elena auf dem Boden und Katherine nimmt einen abgebrochenen Besenstiel. "Ich habe nichts. Das sollten wir ändern.", sagt sie und sticht mit dem Stiel auf Elena ein. Sie tritt ihr ins Gesicht. "Auf jemanden eintreten, der schon am Boden liegt. Klassisch bis zum Ende, Katherine.", sagt Elena. Katherine sticht in ihren Hals ein und Elena keucht. Katherine steckt ihre Hand in Elenas Brust, um ihr das Herz rauszureißen und sagt: "Tschüss, kleines Mädchen." Doch Elena holt schnell das Heilmittel aus ihrer Jackentasche und stopft es in Katherines Mund. Sie drückt Katherine's Kiefer aufeinander, sodass sie das Mittel runterschlucken muss. Katherine verliert das Bewusstsein und fällt neben Elena auf den Boden. "Hab ein schönes menschliches Leben, Katherine.", sagt Elena als Letztes. Zitate Staffel Zwei Katherine : "Du musst Elena sein ..." Elena : "Wie ist das möglich? Wieso sehen wir genau gleich aus?" Katherine : "Du stellst die falschen Fragen ..." - Reise in die Vergangenheit Elena: "Katherine?" Katherine: "Hallo Elena. Willst du mir zusehen, wie ich vertrockne?" - Katerina Unterschiede zum Buch Ich habe das Buch nicht gelesen, ich habe das von folgender Seite übersetzt: In den Büchern haben beide blaue Augen und blonde Haare und Katherine war eine sanfte, unschuldige und fügsame Persönlichkeit, bis sie so "gemein" in der Serie wurde. Elena war stark, egoistisch, verwöhnt, eitel, übermäßig zuversichtlich und oberflächlich, aber schließlich wurde sie eine viel mehr Fürsorgliche, freundliche, mitfühlende und einer tiefere Person. In den Büchern waren Elena und Katherine nicht durch Blut verwandt, aber in der TV-Serie, sind sie blutsverwandt sind und Nachkommen. In der TV-Serie, erklärte Katherine, dass sie immer Stefan und nicht Damon nicht geliebt hatte, auch wie Elena. Aber in den Büchern sagte Katherine, dass sie Damon liebte. In der Buchreihe sagte sie auch, dass Stefan sie dafür gehasst hatte, dass er ihr Geschenk (die Verwandlung in einen Vampir) nicht akzeptiert hatte, aber am Ende mit dem Ganzen, zwischen Stefan und Damon, sie hatte immer und würde immer Stefan mehr lieben als Damon. Galerie 830px-Elena and Katherine.png|Katherine und Elena 2988559979_1_5_89tRfFgW.jpg elena-and-katherine1.png Elena-Katherine-2x16-katherine-pierce-and-elena-gilbert-19842242-500-269.gif|Katherine tut als wäre sie Elena Katarina-katherine-pierce-16947824-500-560.jpg Kathelena-katherine-pierce-and-elena-gilbert-30916894-900-729.jpg Episode Katerina (5).jpg Elena & Katherine 2.jpg Elena & Katherine 3.png Elena & Katherine 4.jpg Elena & Katherine.jpg Siehe auch Kategorie:Beziehungen Kategorie:Familiäre Beziehung Kategorie:Verfeindete Beziehung